


Authority to Hook Up

by jayjang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marketing Officer Sasuke, Office Romance, Porn With Plot, Sales Agent Naruto, officemates, sns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjang/pseuds/jayjang
Summary: Solitary souls Naruto and Sasuke are the two top performers in their company. Both seemingly satisfied with the way they live, and the jobs that pay their rent.Each has their own different ways to cope with loneliness. One failed blind date brings them together in a setup far from their usual professional interactions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 01.05.2017 - Minor edits  
> 12.31.2016 - Minor edits  
> 11.26.2016 - Edited for better readership  
> Unbeta'd. Feel free to PM or comment if you see any errors. Thank you!

The shadows dancing on the walls of the dimly lit one bedroom unit adds appeal to the steamy love making session between two persons occupying the king sized bed at the center of the room. Muffled words and shallow panting echoes within the walls. Sighs of pleasure and breathy moans demanding for more contact and skin and thrust that are too much at the same time not enough fill the room.

There’s a clicking sound from a far but the two writhing figures are too lost in their own ecstasy to register that there is an intruder about to interrupt their tryst.

A booming bang on the door startled the two figures currently rutting with each other on the mattress. Both shared a look of panic before turning their gaze towards the door, as if waiting for it to open. Fortunately for them, the door remained closed. Whoever the person on the other side is, is decent enough to know not to come barging in.

“You have a fucking minute to get dressed or I’m calling the guards”

The man outside can hear scrambling noises from the inside. He can hear frantic talking and a faint murmur of apology from a very familiar voice. A vein throbbed in his temple, he can feel a headache coming on.

“That includes you, Naruto!!”

A loud thump like someone falling off the floor resounded over the unit.

“Okay… okay, you got me there, asshole!”

Not a moment later, a shapely woman with disheveled hair, clearly debauched and annoyed emerged from the room. The moment he looked at Sasuke, her face changed from upset to sultry. The woman blatantly checked him out from head to toe before leaning over him as if to whisper something in his ear. Sasuke promptly stepped back and stared at the space in front of him, not even sparing her a glance. The woman rolled her eyes and collected her belongings that were strewn all over the model unit that Naruto must have been selling, and got out of the door.

The door to the bedroom opened wider revealing Naruto, his blond hair is ruffled than usual, an amused smile plastered on his face. Thankfully, given his earlier activity, his pants are on despite the open polo shirt and the tie that is hanging over one of his shoulders.

Naruto is a very attractive man. Disarming smile, charming personality, and maybe, if he is not who he is in this lifetime, Sasuke might have tapped that ass in an instant, because fuck, that’s a fine ass right there. But Sasuke is brought up with decency and is expected to uphold the principles taught to him by his late parents so there’s no reason to act like a savage animal just because one’s ass is fucking fine.

“I was just showing her how – “

“- a good abode starts with a great bed” Sasuke whispered to himself but Naruto heard him.

“How about great lighting? Or interior design and structural integrity” Naruto said joining Sasuke in rearranging the misaligned couch and coffee table.

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes “I’m sure”

“Are you really?” Naruto waggled his brows at the broody man, earning him a death glare from hell.

The blond sighed, his efforts in appeasing this man is futile. He’s never met anyone as hard to get as Sasuke, and that is even after he decided not to flirt with the said dark haired maybe virgin man.

“Look, she brought a unit and-“Naruto continued but suddenly stopped when he saw the other man’s pinched face readjusting various decorations with zero subtleness. “Hey, why are you so cranky? I should be the one who’s brooding here since I wasn’t able to get my happy ending”

“So that’s what people call it nowadays, huh?”

“Yes, grandpa, if only you engage in some frick-fracking once in a while, you’ll feel infinitely better”

“Huh. How about don’t have sex in our model units?”

Sasuke looked at him knowingly. Naruto did have the decency to look sheepish at that.

_A year ago, Naruto and Sasuke were strangers sharing a small smile and a nod at the lobby of one of the highest profiled companies in the country, Konoha Properties, Inc. Like most new employees, both went through the same hiring process of applying, negotiating, and accepting the job offer._

_They saw each other once in the HR office but merely had a very good look at the other despite their level of attractiveness. Both were thinking about how the other one is the lesser candidate compared to themselves without even knowing whether they’re applying for the same position._

_In the end, it turned out that they’re not._

_Naruto Uzumaki was accepted as the new Account Manager for the sales team – a fancy term for a sales agent with pressures of meeting the monthly sales quota, client calls and putting up with picky and capricious clients. Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand was accepted as the new Marketing Officer – a position where you layout marketing materials like business cards, posters and sales mockups. He’s the sales events point person and basically the almost slave of the sales arm._

_But what the hell it’s a decent job that pays for the food on their table and roof above their heads._

_On the first month after their hiring date, Naruto sold three condo units worth 3 million each while Sasuke came up with a more standardized work flow, revamped the advertising strategy and proposed a modern marketing scheme for the company. Their bosses were ecstatic at their performances. If their outstanding performance keeps up, they’re looking to be promoted within the year._

_Their faces were all over the monthly office correspondences, usually congratulating them for being the most outstanding employee in their department. Both have silent respect for each other, at least professionally, acknowledging the fact that they are good at what they do. Yet, even though they are the best in their field, they have some notorious reputation._

_Naruto is a major flirt and that’s probably normal when you’re in sales, but not so awesome when you have a reputation of sleeping with almost anyone in the office, including the clients. This speculation is often overlooked because most of the time, it actually helps in closing deals._

_Which brings us to Sasuke – the resident Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass. Despite his handsome face and unbelievably genius skills, he remains to be the only person who seems to be immune to Naruto’s charm… or anyone else’s, really. If not for his good looks and massive appeal, he’s definitely the ugly wall flower no one wants to dance with at prom, which is ironic since he’s the one in charge for holding the most successful company events so far. Only, while others seem to be having the time of their lives, he’s all work and no play._

_Oftentimes, during company gatherings, Naruto would sit down and silently observe Sasuke wondering about how he manages to be so aloof and collected in front of people without chasing them away. In fact, it does the opposite, people flock towards him expecting to be ruthlessly shot down and feel happy about it. He’s not the normal pretty boy with an attitude, his attitude is far more intense than Naruto expected and it makes him want to really know him. As the old saying goes, like a moth to a flame._

_“Hey Sasuke” Naruto clinked his glass with Sasuke’s. Both are drinking some fancy labeled red wine for the launching of the company’s new condominium._

_Sasuke gave Naruto an acknowledging nod._

_Naruto looked over at Sasuke taking account the immaculately pristine appearance of the man despite the fact that he was running back and forth from the office to the new building since morning to set the place up for the event. All Naruto had to do was to convince some big hot shot people as to why One Konoha Place is the perfect condo for them and_ you, Madame, need to get one now since its selling like hot pancakes on a Sunday morning, yes, units are going fast. _He feels a little run down and, definitely, his face is starting to ache from the amount of fake smiling he’s doing._

_Naruto sat down beside Sasuke on a stool at the make shift bar at the corner of the room._

_It’s still early, a little after 8pm. Naruto and Sasuke needs to stay until 11:00pm or when all the guests are all drunk and happy, and each of them already bought at least one unit._

_Naruto already sold two, more than enough to fill his monthly quota._

_“How do you even get this shit done so perfectly… look at you, you don’t even look like you lifted a finger to set this up”_

_Naruto unbuttoned his coat to reveal the white Henley underneath, it was fit and the body underneath surely looks like it’s more than fit too. Sasuke lifted a brow at the blond man in front of him. He doesn’t know much about Naruto except for the fact that he’s good at selling their properties and, is slowly going through every department and sleeping with any person who’s willing. He’s got appeal alright, charming, got some good looks, and body to back it up. Sasuke is almost convinced, but looking at Naruto up close, there’s something off putting with the way he presents himself to people… he almost looks fake._

_And Sasuke is not afraid to put it out in front of this man’s face._

_“Look, Naruto…” Sasuke faced the blond and looked at him directly in the eye. His eyes are bright and blue, Sasuke was nearly mesmerized. “I don’t buy what you’re selling here. You should know better that I don’t take bullshit from other people”_

_Naruto’s eyes widened in shock, the balls of this man is unbelievable and Naruto finds it scarily attractive. Scary, because once Naruto realized the message behind Sasuke’s words slowly sink in, his smile almost faltered. So, Sasuke can see right through him,_ no big deal _, only it was kind of a big deal for people to see him as weak._

 _The blond squinted, an ugly feeling clawing to surface,_ how this man dare judge him so easily _._

_“I know the likes of you Sasuke” The words are biting Naruto making sure that Sasuke knows he’s not going to be bullied. “Thinking they’re all mighty and high they can look down at people like dirt. I bet you don’t have anyone to come home to because everyone just can’t fit your fuckin’ standards”_

_A flash of something reflected into the dark haired man’s eyes so fast Naruto almost missed it, shock with a hint of gloom. Dark eyes of doom steeled itself ready to retaliate with the intention to hurt the blond back._

_“Not like someone who cheapens himself with sleeping around not able to let anyone stick around”_

_Their stare down continued daring the other to fight back. Each one feeling a stab of panic and bitterness at the truthfulness behind the other’s words._

_A loud static roused them from their silent battle of wills, and the spell broke._

_Naruto released a shaky breath, and Sasuke sat back on the bar’s counter. The blond glanced at Sasuke’s face who is silently looking at one of their bosses talking on the stage. Naruto was surprised he did not shatter the glass of wine he was holding. Mirroring Sasuke, Naruto leaned his back on the counter._

_“I need something harder than this” Naruto said for Sasuke to hear, and gulped down the contents of his glass. It was an offering of reconciliation. A hand reaching out of understanding that somehow, they’re the same fucked up individuals trying to live their messed up lives._

_“Open bar starts at nine… but fuck that” Sasuke said understanding the offered truce and accepting it. He waved a hand to the bartender for two shots of their hardest liquor._

_After that night, Naruto and Sasuke became some sort of unlikely friends. Naruto would be Sasuke’s temporary companion during events, easing up the stress he masterfully hides under the façade of indifference. While Sasuke would be Naruto’s source of amusement, by giving blow by blow accounts of ruthless commentaries about anyone and anything he’s got his eye on._

_A year passed and still, Naruto haven’t gotten into Sasuke’s pants (and vice versa, not that Naruto needs to point out the loaded stare downs) but what they have, Naruto realized, is much more valuable than the idea of sex. He believes it’s something people call as friendship. It warms his heart to have Sasuke as a friend, no matter how much of an asshole he is._

Naruto backed out of his parking space and onto the streets. His body is still buzzing with energy at the sudden interruption of his make out session with his client. It’s not that he’s not aware of his reputation in the office, most of the time, he just lets them think whatever the hell they want. He knows that it’s easier to believe in gossips than to really get to know the person.

He sleeps around, but hell he’s not breezing through departments to have a quick fuck to those who are willing, and he definitely does not sleep with his clients because he can gain something out of it – if they happen to fool around, it’s because of his great customer service and dashing personality.

Naruto was approaching an intersection when he saw Sasuke at the restaurant beside their office looking sullen with a drink on his table. Naruto slowed to a stop in front of the red traffic light and got back to looking at Sasuke who seems to be reading something on his phone before hastily sliding it on the table with a glare. When the light turned green, Naruto made a U-turn and drove towards the said restaurant.

Naruto’s gotta have to rescue someone from their misery tonight. Never mind that he’s the reason why he wasn’t able to finish his ‘business transaction’ earlier. Sasuke is way more interesting a company than the woman earlier, anyway.

Sasuke was just about to finish the last dregs of his beer when two shot glasses are placed on top of his table. He was about to smile thinking that his date didn’t ditch him after all, when an all familiar blond hair and blue eyes sat in front of him with a smile. He frowned.

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke said, discreetly looking around in case Naruto brought extra company. He focused back to Naruto when he saw no one seems to be approaching their table.  

“I saw your sorry ass looking lonely. Seriously, if you want to rid of me, don’t sit by the window, I have eyes everywhere”

“Are you planning to ruin my night since I wrecked yours?”

“Please, my night is not ruined, I sold a penthouse and I’m sitting with the handsomest guy I know, it must be my lucky day” Naruto winked at him and pushed one shot towards Sasuke to take. Sasuke suspiciously looked at the shot glass before clinking it with Naruto’s and downed it in one go. Naruto did the same.

“Smooth talker” Sasuke felt a smile tug on his face, a thing that miraculously happens when the blond man is around. At times like these when his defenses are down, he can admit to himself that Naruto is not what he thought he was. He’s not some horny guy who’s ready to jump any hot piece of ass in front of him. He also has that air of sincerity when he talks, and surprisingly for a sales man, he’s honest. Sasuke actually likes the man.

“It made you smile though” Naruto ordered another shot for them.

Sasuke wanted to stop him from ordering another round since he’s had a couple of beers already and hasn’t had a proper meal since lunch. His inhibitions are down and there’s already a steady buzz going on in his head. He feels good though…

“So, what are you doing in a place like this by yourself?”

“Hmm… my date ditched me” Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto’s brow shot up disbelievingly. That was not what he expected, but given the location and the way Sasuke looked at his phone earlier, it must have been true. Still, he can’t get his mind wrap around the idea that Uchiha Sasuke, the impossibly handsome and incredibly smart man that he’s eyeing since forever was ditched by some nobody.

“Am I hearing that right? You were stood up?”

“Tsk. It’s a blind date, idiot”

Naruto almost choked on his shot at the revelation. So far, surprises just kept on coming. Uchiha Sasuke was not only stood up but was about to have a blind date. Again, Naruto can’t believe what he’s hearing because in his eyes, dating seems like the least of Sasuke’s problems, well… given that he’s Sasuke. But here they are, talking about blind dates and ditched guys.

“A friend set me up, okay”

Naruto smirked at Sasuke’s defensive tone.

It was actually Sasuke’s guardian, Kakashi who suggested he meet up with this person and give dating a try, because apparently, Sasuke has been drowning himself with work. Sasuke told Kakashi that he doesn’t need to go through a blind date to actually get a date because there’s already so much people he meets and countless offers he gets in his office alone, not including the ones he gets during his work related transactions out of the office. Somehow Sasuke feels like it’s a waste of time.

“Could it be, that you don’t know how to date?” The blond said teasingly at Sasuke who glared at him then drinking his own shot of alcohol.

“Fuck you”

“Now, that sounds more like the Sasuke Uchiha I know”

Sasuke visibly sighed and leaned back on his seat with arms crossed, looking at the night traffic.

“Not everyone appreciates a hard ass, asshole nor being cursed on a daily basis, you know” Sasuke said in a low voice like a mantra that he’s said a hundred times to himself.

Naruto blinked at Sasuke, hearing the words tumble out of his mouth. He knows loneliness when it’s staring him in the face. He knows it too well. Seen it too many times in the mirrors of countless hotel rooms with nameless fucks and lonesome nights he spent in his house. He’s seen lonely, not even the deepest black of Sasuke’s eyes can hide it.

“You know what, let’s get out of here” Naruto offered, placing a couple of bills on the table. Sasuke grabbed his jacket ready to go.

The sound coming from the carnival is loud and too cheerful for Sasuke’s liking but he finds it much better than the suffocating atmosphere of the restaurant. Naruto parked his car into a field made into a parking space near the entrance. People are milling in and out of the carnival. Teenagers are queued at the entrance while children are being dragged by their parents towards the exit, it must be getting late… Sasuke glanced at his watch – 8:30PM.

Naruto turned off the ignition and went out of the car, Sasuke followed him to the entrance.

“Don’t worry, my treat!” Naruto grinned at him so bright it can be mistaken for a fairy light. Wondering how Naruto can be this giddy at this time of the night. But given that it is Naruto… it was expected.

“You should, you’re richer” Sasuke smirked at the blond while the other laughed. It was a carefree laugh, the one that leaves laugh lines around your eyes. Sasuke thought it was beautiful.

Sasuke learned a couple of things at the carnival.

First is that, roller coasters are overrated. Too much fuss and unwarranted feelings of nervousness before the ride starts but the moment it goes, there’s nothing really scary about being hauled in the air inside the wagon-train hybrid seats. Naruto is screaming at the top of his lungs like a girl and there’s nothing amusing about it – maybe a bit but not that much. The only thing that felt nice about it, is the rush of cold air in his face and the feeling of falling face first to the ground. To Sasuke, roller coasters are overrated but Naruto saw him smiling at the end of the ride.

The carousel is not much better. Too slow and too many horses. Not to mention the looping Disney music. Naruto was belting out _can you feel the love tonight_ while riding a horse going up and down its hinge. He opt to sit down inside the replica of Cinderella’s pumpkin coach swaying back and forth while humming _hi-ho-hi-ho it’s off to work we go_. Darn it.

The food is horrible. Ice cream and cotton candies: too much sugar. Hotdog buns that are subpar and burgers overloaded with ketchup and mustard on top of paper thin patties. Naruto is a messy eater who forgets that ice creams melt when left untouched, licking the cream off the soggy cone. Despite Sasuke’s obvious dislike for anything sweet and show a face of disgust at the line of food stalls, Naruto saw him order a third serving of Takoyaki.

The only consolation for Sasuke are the game booths. In his book, it’s always nice to shoot or punch or throw things, never mind that the prize for them are overpriced fluffy teddy bear plushies and mushroom pillows. Having some sort of contest with Naruto is also a plus, since the blond seems to be taking these games as seriously as he does. Well nothing new there, they’re the top performers in their office, their competitiveness is quite high.

It started raining hard at the middle of their low key gambling at the color game booth. They both ran towards the exit shoving and pushing each other in an attempt to slow the other down from getting to the car first. Naruto insisted that they dry up in his place since it’s nearer. Sasuke stared outside the window and answered with an _hn and a slight nod._

Naruto’s place is a small studio type condominium with one bath. It’s a very modest living space for someone who earns millions. The kitchen, living room and dining area are located strategically near the door and a steel divider filled with pictures, keychains, magnets and letters serve as a partition to the bedroom. A wall mounted big screen TV is placed opposite the bed.

Naruto smilingly gave him a towel to dry his hair and a fresh set of sweatpants and a shirt. Two bottles of beer were placed on the dining table.

Sasuke went to the bathroom to change his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and was surprised to see a smile on his face, a flicker of life in his eyes. Tonight he doesn’t feel like a commodity to be had, he doesn’t feel like glaring at people who are staring at him with eyes looking like they’re stripping him off of his clothes. Tonight, he’s just… Sasuke. And it warms his heart to know that it was Naruto he’s spent the night with.

After giving some spare clothes to Sasuke, Naruto rummaged through his refrigerator to find some food for Sasuke to eat. As much as Naruto likes to think that Sasuke had gotten full from eating five servings of takoyaki from the carnival, it occurred to him that Sasuke must have not had any proper dinner.

While slicing some ham, he found himself humming _can you feel the love tonight_ on repeat and can’t help but shake his head in amusement.

Joining Sasuke in the restaurant was his choice but taking him to the carnival was out of the plan. He was supposed to meet with his grandfather tonight for their weekly get together and he never missed it before… until now. But the idea of leaving Sasuke… he sighed. The idea of Sasuke looking so empty bothers him, maybe he’s projecting, and maybe he’s trying to save Sasuke from the loneliness he can’t save himself from.

He placed two sandwiches on a plate. He’ll give his grandfather an extra gift the next time they see each other, thinking that he’ll regret it more if he left Sasuke alone on the night he seems to need someone to be with. He heard the bathroom door gently close.

Sasuke leaned on his kitchen counter with the two beers on his hand, offering one to Naruto. The blond gave Sasuke the plate of sandwiches. Naruto gave Sasuke a discreet once over, he made sure to give Sasuke the most obnoxious shirt he has, which is an orange shirt and heart printed sweatpants. He made a disgusted face when Sasuke still looked well put together. Sasuke smirked at him.

“I bet you’re hungry… ditched date and all”

Sasuke glared at the blond but it lacks the usual bite, not when Sasuke reached out for the plate and took a bite from the sandwich. The dark haired boy let out a low hum of appreciation as he took another bite before chasing it down with beer.

Naruto stood there fascinated at the sight of Sasuke gracefully eating his sandwich, casually leaning at the counter in his condo, wearing his clothes without an ounce of care for the world.

 _Sasuke and the sandwich. Sounds kinky to me._ Naruto’s brain supplied. The blond gulped at the sudden realization that Sasuke Uchiha, the sexy genius beast with an intense attitude and ruthless honesty, and even captivating smile is alone with him in his condo at fucking 11:30 in the evening.

The thought is leaving him breathless.

Sasuke noticed Naruto’s look of apprehension, placed down the remaining sandwich on the plate and pushed it towards Naruto. As much as he enjoys the other’s company, he doesn’t want to overstay his welcome.

“I really need to go, it’s –“

“You know what, why don’t you stay?”

The blond accepted the plate, their hands brushing. Sasuke looked at Naruto and was overwhelmed with the amount of sincerity in his eyes. He felt his eyes drift towards Naruto’s lips and silently cursed himself, he looked back at Naruto’s eyes and he’s hooked. Naruto’s deep blue eyes will be the death of him.

With much willpower Sasuke went to the dining table to collect his discarded clothes and check his phone.

Naruto slowly walked towards Sasuke, closing his hands over Sasuke’s phone.

Under normal circumstances, Sasuke might have slugged Naruto on the face in paranoia that the he’ll accidentally erase some important message. The problem is, when he checked his phone it has nothing on it. No messages from his boss, nothing from his suppliers or from his brother or Kakashi. So he stood there letting Naruto get his phone and place it back on the table.

Sasuke closed his eyes feeling something in his gut tighten, he felt goosebumps all over his body. He can feel Naruto hovering behind him, his breath caressing his nape. His breathing paced up and his heart is hammering inside his chest.

Naruto’s hands are on Sasuke’s shoulders and slowly, the blond turned Sasuke to face him. Naruto was falling into the dark depths of Sasuke’s eyes while Sasuke is currently drowning in the ocean of blue of Naruto’s.

“Sasuke… let me”

When Naruto kissed Sasuke, it was slow, and hard, and dirty. A slow dragging of his mouth against Sasuke’s. Sasuke’s eyes closed at the contact and when he opened them, Naruto is patiently watching him as if waiting for his consent or maybe for a punch on the face.

So Sasuke looked back at Naruto and decided to let everything that he is out of the window. All because Naruto made him laugh, and he is warm, and familiar, and _here_. And tonight is the happiest he’s ever been for years, he almost forgot how to be himself again.

A pale hand reached out to touch Naruto’s cheeks, sliding it over to Naruto’s hair and tilting the blond’s head before he kissed him just as slow and filthy as the blond did. Naruto moaned at the kiss and pushed Sasuke over the nearest wall before pinning him with his body. Naruto’s arms wrapped around Sasuke’s waist, pulling him closer. Both moaned at the contact, their erections evident through their pants.

_“Fuck”_

Sasuke smugly looked at Naruto’s blissed out expression.

“Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?”

Naruto’s heart made a leap as he laughed at the horrible pick up line, no wonder he can’t get a date. Who knew Sasuke was a closet dork. Deep inside, Naruto might have liked Sasuke a little bit more because of that.

“Definitely happy” Naruto placed his hands under Sasuke’s shirt and pulled it up to remove it. Sasuke did the same with Naruto. They both pulled their pants and boxers down and kicked it away. They kissed and nipped and dipped their tongues in the patches of skin accessible to them. They reveled in the feeling of skin and rutted every time their erections meet.

Naruto’s splayed fingers moved from feeling Sasuke’s smooth back to Sasuke’s firm thighs lifting the back of Sasuke’s thighs and wrapping it on his waist. Sasuke locked his feet together behind Naruto and pushed him closer in contact to his cock. The change in position placed Naruto directly in sight of Sasuke’s neck, he immediately latched his mouth on Sasuke’s collarbone and pressed kisses that will leave marks on the pale smooth skin.

Sasuke leaned his head on the wall baring his neck to Naruto and relishing the feeling of lips all over him. He can feel his eyes closing in ecstasy at the sensation of Naruto sucking the base of his neck and the rhythmic friction of Naruto’s toned body against his dick.

Moans of pleasure filled Naruto’s ears, his cock, hard and aching for action. He brought one hand over his dick and stroked it once, twice, thrice – it’s not enough.

“Shit. Bed. Now” Naruto panted as Sasuke slightly slid down Naruto’s body. Sasuke tangled his hands on blond hair and kissed him. Naruto embraced Sasuke and slowly maneuvered his body towards the bed without letting the dark haired man go.

Naruto and Sasuke plopped down the bed with a bounce.

Sasuke looking up at Naruto’s clear lust ridden eyes, he’s sure he’s reflecting the same kind of sentiment back to the blond because the next moment, they were kissing again and rutting at each other with careless abandon.

“Real life is so much better than my imaginations” Naruto said while nipping at Sasuke’s nipples and licking it flat it with his tongue. Sasuke cupped Naruto’s ass and squeezed it finally getting the chance to feel it with his own hands. The gods knows how much time he’s spending looking at that tight piece of ass and yes, what a glorious ass it is, so firm and smooth.

“Nggh… ahhh fuck Naruto…” Sasuke let out a moan as Naruto held their erections together, sliding it with one another. Both have beads of pre-cum leaking from the tips of their cocks. Naruto’s other hand extended to his bedside table and got a tube of lube and a condom. Naruto liberally coated his free hand with lube and reached at Sasuke’s hole. Sasuke spread his legs so Naruto could easily fit himself at Sasuke.

Sasuke joined Naruto’s hands in pumping their erections together and his heavily lidded eyes watched as Naruto sucks and licks his nipples leaving bruising marks across his body. His cock twitched as a sign of approval.

Two fingers in, Naruto slowly stretched Sasuke’s tight hole. His own cock weeping with anticipation of what’s about happen.

“Relax, baby… “Naruto looked up at Sasuke and almost came at how sexy Sasuke is looking down at him with desire written all over his face. Not to mention how his swollen lips are parted to releasing low sounding moans.

“Naruto” Sasuke growled when he saw Naruto stop to stare at him. “Just get on with it, stop gaping at me like a fish” The blond didn’t need to be told twice. He opened the condom and swiftly slid it in his dick ready to enter Sasuke.

“Fucking final- aaahhnn” Sasuke threw his head back to the bed while Naruto slowly slid inside him.

“Nnnn… ahh… fuck!” Sasuke moaned at the feeling of being entered. His muscles adjusting to take Naruto’s length.

“Arrgh… so freakin’ tight, Sas – “Naruto moaned as he crawled up Sasuke’s body and kissed him swallowing the moans coming out of Sasuke.

They slowly rocked against each other until Naruto is fully seated inside of Sasuke. A pause then Naruto withdrew and slammed back again. Sasuke panted and moaned, beads of sweat forming on his temple. His teeth biting his bottom lip to stop the screams from escaping when Naruto hit his sweet spot. Naruto kept on pounding Sasuke’s prostate enjoying the warm feeling of Sasuke inside and the hot desire that’s slowly building in his gut. Sasuke’s hips meeting each thrust from Naruto.

Naruto’s hand is joined with Sasuke’s in pumping the pale man’s cock for release. Naruto felt Sasuke’s cum coat their joined hands and Sasuke’s satisfied sigh.

“Sas, I’m close.” Naruto panted in Sasuke’s ears. He picked up his pace and not a moment later he’s riding his orgasm inside Sasuke. He slowly removed his cock inside of Sasuke and cleaned themselves with a towel.

Once cleaned, Naruto slid under the sheets and invited Sasuke to join him with a sated smile. Sasuke lazily crawled towards Naruto and joined him inside the thick material of Naruto’s blanket.

 _Ah, bliss._ Sasuke thought as he slowly succumbed to the fatigue.

There’s familiar and persistent sound coming from somewhere far away. His eyes widened when it finally hit him that it’s actually his ringtone. Someone is calling him. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms to get his phone from his bedside drawer and froze when he felt empty space. He didn’t have to look under the sheet to know that he’s naked.

He’s naked and sore. Last night, he had sex with Naruto.

He groaned as the memories flooded his consciousness, he glared at his dick for twitching happily at the thought. Naruto is nowhere to be found but he didn’t have the proper mind to look for Naruto. His phone is ringing and his boss is probably cursing him to death.

He hastily put on some of Naruto’s discarded clothes and went out of the room. He saw his phone where Naruto placed it the night before and checked it, 20 missed calls. It was 11 am, he’s supposed to be at the office at 8:30am. His boss is going to really kill him!

He placed his phone back on the table just as Naruto came out of the bathroom. He took a good look at Naruto’s body, stopping at the towel covering his waist. Yup, very sexy. But before his body could betray him and march over the blond to remove the awfully orange towel on his waist, he went straight into the bathroom. Sasuke splashed some cold water on his face and gargled with as much dignity he could muster.

“I’ll drive you to work” Naruto said pulling on a pair of pants as Sasuke went out of the bathroom.

“No need, dobe. I can manage” Sasuke went to gather his clothes from last night when Naruto is suddenly invading his space, trying to catch his eyes. The smell of fresh water and soap tickling his nose.

“Are you su-“

“Yes I’m sure now, will you step back?” He’s pretty grumpy in the morning and no amount of seduction can make him happy especially when he’s running late for work. Naruto stepped back and sighed dejectedly.

“Okay… but one kiss” The blond looked at him with pleading eyes and damn, it’s starting to get to him. One night of amazing sex and he’s getting soft.

Sasuke intended to kiss Naruto on the cheeks when Naruto suddenly turned his head and captured his mouth into a deep mouth to mouth. Sasuke’s eyes widened and pushed Naruto back. He hurriedly got his things and went out of the unit only to realize that he left his phone behind.

Sasuke went back inside Naruto’s condo and grabbed his phone from the hands of a smug looking blond. The dark haired man threw one last glare at Naruto before slamming the door behind him.

Naruto sat on the sofa, with only his jeans on, his hair is still damp. He winced as the door slammed shut with a bang but that’s what solid doors are for: banging and pounding. He snickered as memories of last night flooded him.

Reaching for his phone, he saved the one recent missed call from an unknown number under the name of Uchiha Sasuke.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing. Hope you enjoy this as much as the first one! :)

Sasuke is spacing out. Sasuke is in a meeting and he is spacing out.

There is a red laser beam circling over the white board and all Sasuke can think of is the smirk on Naruto’s smug face as he banged Naruto’ door closed that morning.

“Sasuke? Any thoughts on this?” A member of Sasuke’s marketing team asked signaling the end of the presentation.

He glanced at his notes which contained a scattering of dots all over the page. He sighed and saw a dozen pair of eyes looking back at him in anticipation.

“It’s good, but not good enough. Try incorporating your vision more in the activities on your proposal”

The presenters nodded in appreciation and thanked him for his time. With that, Sasuke started gathering his pen, notebook, and tablet.

“That’s a hickey. You got laid, didn’t you?? That’s why you’re late?!” Karin, one of his office mates, poked the hickey on his neck, just above the collar.

“None of your business, Karin” Sasuke said walking steadily towards his desk and carefully placed his things on top. He moved the mouse and woke up his desktop then proceeded to open a report he’s meaning to finish.

Karin rolled her eyes at him and slowly walked away whispering gibberish that Sasuke gives no fucks for.

Leaning on his chair, he looked to the ceiling and carded his hands through his hair.

Sasuke feels surprisingly calm for someone who just slept with the office playboy. He smirked at the memory of it all, and massaged the bridge of his nose because, no matter how many times he tries to guilt trip himself for sleeping and wanting to sleep again with Naruto, he just couldn’t feel any remorse or regret. Just a tinge of disappointment at the thought of now laying his hand on the blond again.

How quickly the tables have turned. Sasuke reminded himself that he swore not to give in to Naruto’s advances and here he is now, wanting more.

After 20 more minutes of staring at the ceiling and his desktop screen, he groaned and decided to just get out of the office and take the day off.

\---

Naruto went straight to his godfather the next morning, a bottle of expensive whiskey on hand. Jiraiya is not much of a drinker like his godmother Tsunade but, appreciates it every now and then. What Jiraiya feasts on instead are the raunchy stories of his godson’s sex life. Now that the old man cannot do his own perverted research, he turns to Naruto to tell him some stories when he gets some action. And so far, Naruto hasn’t let him down…yet.

“Hi!” Naruto sheepishly smiled at Jiraiya while holding the bottle of alcohol to his face.

“Took you long enough!” Jiraiya said snatching the bottle out of Naruto’s hand and opened the door to his house wider.

“I was busy –“

“YES! That’s what I thought. So? Spill!” Jiraiya sat on an oversized love chair while pointedly looking at the hickey just below Naruto’s ear on his neck. Naruto quickly slapped it with a hand to cover the said patch of skin.

“No, no, no, not this one!”

“Pfft. Slept with someone you actually like?” Jiraiya asked struggling to open the bottle of whiskey so Naruto snatched it out of his grasp and opened it instead, not before taking a swig at it.

“You make it sound like I don’t like the people who I sleep with, old man” Naruto sat down on the couch in front of Jiraiya, looking for a comfortable position.

“Because it’s true. If you like them, you could’ve slept with them a second time.”

“You have a point but, I liked them. At first.” 

“And this one?” Jiraiya prodded. Naruto hoped that Jiraiya will just let it go, but tough luck, Jiraiya won’t.

“It’s Sasuke, alright. There I said it, you happy now? Damn you” Naruto’s face is red, and his arms are all over the place.

“THE SASUKE?” Jiraiya stood up so fast some of the papers he got from the table fell off his lap.

“YES! so I’m sorry but you’re not getting anything from me”, Naruto said with indignation. His face slowly transformed into a teasing grin before adding “It was good, though… so very, very good” He said while wiggling his brows up and down.

“Urgh, this suck. It means you’ll sleep with him again. And won’t tell me anything ever again. I don’t need you anymore, get out of here.”

“Well, I can tell you about our carnival date, instead, purely G rated. You need a background story for your porn characters too, right?”

“Alright, alright, get on with it”, Jiraiya sighed dejectedly.

On the outside, Jiraiya looks pissed off at the wholesome account of his godson’s date but seeing the genuine smile on Naruto’s face makes him happy. Every word and emotion that passes through Naruto’s face is a blessing of life that he hasn’t seen in the kid’s face for years. And with Naruto’s words as a background noise, he too started to work on a story of his own.

\---

_Naruto: Are you free?_

Sasuke has been staring at Naruto’s message for a while now. After going out of the office, he dazedly went home and now, he’s been lying on top of his bed thinking on whether to answer Naruto. He thought that ignoring the said text is easy, but after a few minutes, he finds himself picking up his damn phone and stare at the screen.

_Naruto: Are you mad, Sasuke?_

Without making a bigger deal out of it, Sasuke quickly opened the message and typed a reply.

_Sasuke: What more do you want?_

He cringed at the words staring at him. He could have worded it better. Sasuke didn’t mean to sound like a victim robbed of his virginity because first, he’s not a virgin, and second, he enjoyed the sex and is looking forward to doing it again. But given that this is Naruto we are talking about, there’s a big chance that Sasuke is just another body to warm his bed and counting it as a win that he was the one who was able to sleep with the resident hard-to-get Uchiha Sasuke.

_Naruto: You’re not in your desk… I need some business cards and brochures of the new condo project._

_Sasuke: Just ask Karin for those._

_Naruto: Nah, don’t want her, she scares me. I like you better._

_Sasuke: If that’s the case, you better wait until tomorrow. I’m on a leave._

The silence that followed after Sasuke’s last message placed him on edge. The anticipation is slowly clawing at his sanity, so is the irritation he feels as he checks his phone for the nth time.

Last night was… fun. More than fun and he can’t deny that Naruto’s personality is very much appealing and apparently, after all the years of resisting the blond’s charms, he is not immune to it. Especially after all the fooling around that they did.

He can’t get his mind off Naruto. He can’t help but feel a spark of desire every fucking time he remembers his hands on the blond, lips on his skin. And even after an hour of lying on his bed and hiding his head under the pillow trying to block the memories randomly popping in his mind, he just can’t calm himself down and just sleep.

With a grunt of surrender he grabbed his phone and sent Naruto his address. Sasuke sent it so fast that there’s no time for him to chicken out. After the message was sent, he tossed his phone at the bottom of his bed and padded towards his bathroom for a shower… again.

\---

Naruto was in the middle of convincing Karin to give him Sasuke’s address when his phone beeped. Seeing that it was from Sasuke made him stop pestering Karin for a bit as he properly opened the message. Naruto almost had a heart attack when he saw Sasuke’s address sent to him. Naruto looked up at Karin plastering the widest grin ever, bordering on creepy.

“I’ll have the cards and brochures picked up by Kibs… Need to go! Bye couz!!”

\---

Driving to Sasuke’s condo took 10 minutes compared to the usual 20 minutes. He brought some take out with him and a bottle of wine because he’s planning to stay cooped up in there for more than a couple of hours. He anxiously tapped his foot while waiting for the elevator to stop on the 10th floor and almost knocked out an old couple in the corridor due to his giddiness.

Finally standing in front of Sasuke’s unit, he composed himself as if he’s going to meet a hotshot client for a sales pitch. Confident but not arrogant and knows exactly what you need. He pressed the doorbell and when the door opened, he was met with a half-naked Sasuke wearing a pair of boxers and towel on his shoulders, the tips of his hair damp from showering.  

Naruto looked at Sasuke’s bitch face refusing to look at the man’s body for a second time, lest he drop the food wine. And while Sasuke doesn’t seem to be happy to see him, at least he did not make a face of disgust or loathing as he saw Naruto… so that’s a good sign.

Naruto stepped inside the unit and placed the food on the kitchen counter, his eyes roaming the expanse of the place. Like Sasuke, the place is pristine. Blue-gray walls and black metal shelves, sleek lines and a big black couch at the middle of the room facing away from the kitchen but towards the television. Naruto noticed a couple of pictures by the coffee table and a couple of opened envelopes by the kitchen counter.

Sasuke went to his room and emerged with a shirt and a loose-fitting dark pajama pants. Sasuke is eyeing him while slowly walking towards the blond in the kitchen.

“Why’d you come here?”

“Why’d you send me your address?” Naruto countered with a knowing smile.

“What’s the food and wine for?”

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto and reached over the bottle of wine behind Naruto and silently read it.

“What were you thinking answering the door naked?”

“Are you my father?” Mockery thick in Sasuke’s tone.

“Maybe you need a daddy” Naruto’s grin is sinister as he placed his hands on Sasuke’s waist.

“Do you want me to call you daddy? huh Uzumaki,” Sasuke’s eyes are laser sharp – challenging.

“You can call me anything – anytime…” Naruto whispered on Sasuke’s ears huskily.

Sasuke huffed an amused laugh as Naruto’s breath tickled his ears and the blond’s words stir a storm inside his gut. Sasuke’s hands are tracing ghost touches over the other’s arms and it is making Naruto’s hair stand on end.

“And you are such an idiot…daddy”

Naruto’s laugh reverberated inside the room and there’s an amused smile on Sasuke’s lips. Naruto took hold of Sasuke’s jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. When they parted, Sasuke is silently breathing through his mouth and Naruto is grinning so wide with mischief in his eyes.

“You’re horrible,” Sasuke said at the grinning blond.

“You’re amazing.”

Sasuke’s eyes glazed over, dizzy and he wants. He wants so much that he almost let out a moan.

Just like the last time, Naruto just stood there less than an inch away from Sasuke, waiting for the Uchiha to take what’s presented in front of him. Naruto was never disappointed when Sasuke nipped at Naruto’s lower lip. Then pressed his lips on Naruto’s parted ones loving the feeling of soft and slippery – he smiled without meaning to. He feels good. Really good – like this is the craziest thing that he did in his life. Like he just won first place in a decathlon in high school.

Sasuke stepped back and looked at Naruto’s face – the other man’s eyes are closed and relaxed. He stepped back one more time and slowly walked towards his bedroom. When Naruto was dumbly opened his eyes, he was stuck at standing still with lips slightly parted.

“Coming?” Sasuke asked over his shoulders with a quick tilt of his head.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and lunged over to Sasuke from behind mouthing at the exposed part of his neck while they stumble towards Sasuke’s bedroom to his bed. Hands roaming on Sasuke’s waist and smooth chest and abdomen. Naruto pressed the lower part of his body to Sasuke’s which earned him a pleased moan at his hardness.

When they reached the bed, Sasuke rolled on his back and Naruto is looking down at him. Erections constantly meeting and pressing on to each other. Naruto pushed Sasuke’s shirt up to remove it revealing the hickeys that he left last night. Naruto kissed Sasuke and retraced the marks, re-branding him with sounds of enthusiasm.

Sasuke let Naruto take the lead hands pinned at on top of his head with one of Naruto’s hand. The other one is sensually tracing lines along the expanse of his body. The rutting continues until it became too much. Too much petting – too much friction, too many sensations. Sasuke’s sped up begging for release and arched his back off the bed chasing his climax and refusing to let go of the warm sensation of Naruto’s body.

Naruto whispered, “Sas… I’m…”

Then the blond buried his face on Sasuke’s neck inhaling his scent as he felt his release.

When the high subsided, Naruto rolled off of Sasuke and they lay side by side.

“That was… I don’t have words. Can we do it again?” Naruto said looking side ways to Sasuke’s face – the other man’s eyes are closed, his chest going up and down with hands by his head in surrender.

“Hmmm, not bad, Uzumaki” Sasuke said with a smile on his face. “Not bad at all”

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke looked over the blond, “I’m the top performer, after all”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shimmied his pants off his legs and shamelessly climbed on top of Naruto.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr! with the name jayjang. See you there!


End file.
